


Two Princes

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Halloween, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: Bulma came over to him and put her head on his shoulder. With eyes open, he leaned his head on top of hers. To his shock, she kissed him on the cheek with one of her sneak attacks.“Thank you Vegeta.”He shook his head, kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. “I told you, I always keep those dear to me very, very close.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a year in the making. It is very special to me and I’m super excited to finally post it! It also has been a year since I started writing, so this is kind of a celebratory fic, right in time for Halloween.
> 
> Thank you Lady_Red for going through all of this and beta-ing for me! Thank you Rogue_1102 and Lady_Red for helping me with ideas and rabbit holes!!! Thank you, thank you BlackSwan22 for all your amazing feedback and encouragement! 
> 
> And thank you for reading. 
> 
> Happy Pre-Halloween!

“Every year on my birthday, I like to have those dear to me close by. It reminds me of all that I lost and all that I have gained.” A white paper bag swung back and forth in between their joined hands as they strolled down the block.

“Wow. That’s,” Bulma paused to look at her boyfriend. “Beautiful. I never heard you talk like that.”

He continued walking. “It’s not something that I like to talk about. But I love and trust you Bulma.”

At that - hearing words that she had prepared herself to never hear - she pulled their hands towards her. He allowed his body to retreat backwards to hers. One arm around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. “Vegeta, I don’t know what brought this on, but Kami, I’m going to roll with it.” A wavering smile on her lips and the gentle sweep of her thumb on his cheek affirmed her next words. “I love you too. Thank you for trusting me.” 

In a rare public display of affection, he pulled her in tighter to himself while passionately kneading her lips between his own. A continual hum from her watch rived them from their private moment. Breaking their embrace, he gave her some space to check her watch as she typed back a message. It was some time before she realized he was staring at her.

“Sorry. Sorry. It was the lawyer reminding me about the 2pm meeting to sign the last round of documents. I’m so excited!” She smiled and encircled her arms around his as they continued their walk. “But not as excited about throwing you a big birthday party with all your friends and family. Since you were working last year I’m ganna make this one extra special! Finding a place shouldn’t be too hard. Getting a caterer-”

“No need to make any exuberant plans. I don’t have any friends and my father’s cabin should be fine for us.” They stopped in the entryway to her office building, under a massive stone and glass awning shadowing them from the daylight.

“Oh?” One by one, her arms lazily rested on his shoulders as her soft body pressed against his firm one. “A romantic getaway? Maybe just us for a few days and then your family can join us for the weekend.”

“I was considering us… Kakarot, and the harpy. My family will eventually show up.” 

Her face turned pale. She took a few steps back then rushed her hand to his forehead and to various points on his neck. “You what?! Are you feeling ok? You _want_ Goku and Chi Chi to join us?!”

“Woman!” He removed her hands off of him. “I said what I said!”

“Oh hush, grumpy face.” She batted at his chest. “I’m glad you're warming up to our friends.” 

“ _Tsh_. They are _your_ friends. They will only be there to keep _you_ company.”

“But that’s what you’re there for.” Reaching for the white paper bag from his hand, she let her hand graze the fly of his pants.

He held onto the bag a little longer before smirking and letting go. “I have to work. So our time together will be short.”

“Vegeta it’s your birthday weekend. Your father-”

“My father has nothing to do with this.” He looked away; stuffing his hands into his pockets. “There is something I have to do.” His onyx eyes returned to her blue ones. “Then we will have the rest of our lives together.” He kissed her on the forehead then turned to leave. 

“Ok.” Her face was frozen in shock from what she just heard. 

“Dinner at 7. If you are late, I will drag you out of your lab, again.” His voice echoed from the cavernous entryway and down the block as he spoke. 

“Ok...”

………………………………

“So picture this. Cabin in the woods. Sunset or sunrise. Sounds of nature all around. Then Vegeta gets on one knee. I scream in surprise and excitement. Wearing a red, no royal blue dress! Oh wait, it’s ganna be late fall. A cute dress will be too obvious.” Bulma strolled through the large, nearly empty department store, talking on her custom wireless earpiece.

“Do you really think he’s going to propose?” Chi Chi balanced the phone on her ear and shoulder while mixing batter in a bowl.

“He told me he loved me Cheech, out loud! AND that he trusts me! Then he said after he works, on his birthday weekend mind you, he said that we will have the rest of our lives together!” Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Bulma squeezed a designer leather bag to her chest.

“Oh...”

“I know right!” Bulma tossed the bag into the larger bag of unpurchased items. She brushed her hand along racks of clothes, until a female silhouette veiled under a long white faux fur drew her attention. Without much resistance, she wandered over to face the shrouded mannequin. “He was acting weird though. Kissing me in public, holding me, touching me.” She reached out for its hand. “But so much has happened this past year.” Cold. Even though the plastic was concealed under fur, the hand felt cold. “The crash.” Testing her suspicions, she gripped its hand between both of hers. “My parents dying back to back.” It still felt cold. “But now, he got the promotion and I got funding. Things are-” Before her fingers left it’s inner palm, she felt a tight squeeze. She pulled her hand back and the mannequin fell to pieces on the ground. “What the fuck?” 

“Things are what the fudge?”

“No… It’s the animatronics on this display.” She stared at the disassembled completely plastic body; noticing the hand still tightly clutching the fur where her hand once was. “Nevermind. I was saying... I was saying, things are getting better. And they can only keep getting better!” A sense of dread enveloped her. She dropped her bag of unpurchased items and dashed out the store. 

“Yeah, I hope you’re right.” Chi Chi put the bowl down and sighed deeply.

“What’s up?” Bulma raced to her car, trying to focus on the conversation. “You’re acting weird too.” 

“I have to tell Goku something and I’m not exactly sure how?”

“What is it?” 

“Need to talk to him first, then I promise to tell you.” 

“Sure, husband wife confidentiality. I get it.” Silent curses peppered the air as Bulma tried to unlock her door with shaky hands for the upteenth time. “Fuck! I mean maybe, I’ll get it if Vegeta _actually_ proposes. But anyway, that’s why I called. Vegeta wants us to go to his father's cabin for his birthday.”

“Us?” 

“Yep.” Bulma cautiously entered her car taking extra care to look behind the front seats. “That’s what he said. He specifically mentioned you and Goku. Oh, and his family will meet us up there.”

“Me? He asked for me and Goku? For me and Goku to spend a weekend with the two of you?”

Bulma started her car but paused before pulling out of the space. “Did you not hear anything I just said?” 

“Oh I heard you, but my gut is louder. Something seems off.”

“Come on now, don’t jinx it.” Bulma took a peak in the rear view mirror to the store fading behind her. “It won’t be that bad. We will all be together, in a cabin, for a long three day weekend.” Taking a deep breath, she tempered the swelling of her nerves. “His birthday. My engagement. You and Goku deepening your relationship. It will be perfect!”


	2. Chapter 2

Located on ten acres of private land at the southern edge of the North City National Forest and accessed only by a private road, sat the luxury hillside cabin. The dark wood exterior blended in with the surrounding landscape yet remained hidden from prying eyes by the surrounding trees.

The interior space was just as impressive as the exterior. Underfloor heating led from the grand foyer to three main areas of the home and descending staircase. One area, the main living room framed the scenery with floor-to-ceiling windows and featured a dramatic stone fireplace under a beautifully vaulted wooden ceiling; outfitted with leather club chairs and sofas. Another area off the foyer, also accessed by the living room, the kitchen had top-of-the-line appliances, granite countertops and a horseshoe island with plenty of comfortable seating. The chestnut wood flooring opened up to the formal dining room, which also had stunning views of the surrounding pine trees. Next off the foyer, the sunroom had expansive bay windows that look out on the side patio with deck chairs, a gorgeously landscaped garden and stairs that led down to the massive fire pit used for outdoor cooking during the summer and fall.

Finally, the winding wood grand staircase descended down to the three lower levels of the property which contain twenty bedrooms littered throughout them along with luxury amenities including a home theatre and media room, steam room and spa, games room, wine room, and indoor pool. 

The lavishly rustic interior had an eccentric take on a log cabin décor as it is full of quirky touches including carvings of racoons, wolves and moose in the wood. It also had custom-crafted furniture and fixtures, inspired by the picturesque landscape.

Goku and Chi Chi chose a second subfloor bedroom with an ensuite bathroom that hosted log-lined walls, a log bed frame, a stone fireplace, and breathtaking lake view.

Vegeta’s suite, just under the main level, had a floor to ceiling fireplace that casted a warm glow throughout the spacious room. Bulma was unpacking their things in the large walk-in-closet when Vegeta stepped out of the walk-in marble shower passed dual sinks and a claw foot tub to the four post wooden king size bed. Before removing the towel from his waist, he paused, taking inventory of the several metal trinkets, capsules, and tools laid out on his once pristine wood resin desk in front of a wall of windows overlooking the private balcony and lake below.

“You brought your work with you.” He put on a white shirt and black boxers with his back turned to the closet.

“You said you would be working.” She walked up behind him and encircled her arms around his waist. “It would only be fair.”

“ _Hn_.”

“This place is so big. Growing up here must have been fun.”

“It was a simple small cabin. But then, my father renovated it, added all this other stuff and sublevels.” Vegeta turned to face her while taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

“Still. There’s so much here. I’m sure Goku is gonna get lost.”

“He always has a way of instantly showing up.”

She smiled as his lips touched hers. Then she abruptly pulled back. “Speaking of instant.” She rushed to the desk and pulled out a chrome case from under her tool kit. Returning to the bed, she positioned it between them. 

“Open it up!”

He tried to open the two latches at either side of the handle but they didn’t budge.

“Put your finger there.” She gestured with her chin; wearing a gentle smile. “I trust you too Vegeta.” 

He put his index finger on the small pane of glass. The latches unlocked and she pulled the case open the rest of the way. In front of him were three versions of her radar prototype. 

“I’m going to show these off at the board meeting on Monday.” She placed the case carefully on the bed and picked each item out of its snug foam holding. “This is the original version. The one me and Goku used to find the first set. This one is the well-known Z model. The one that got me the awards and funding for the company. But this one-” She smiled brightly as she held it up over her head in between them. “This is the newest model, my Super version. I still have a few tweaks to make. But this one will not only be able to find the seven dragon ambers on this planet, but will be able to find the minerals on other planets as well.” She spun her body around, landing in his lap. The back of her head rested on his shoulder and the large radar on her legs. “Capsule Corp will finally be a real thing. I wish my parents could be here to see their dream come true.”

He kissed her temple, then her ear, soft kisses followed the curve of her neck while his hands traveled down her arms. “They are here with you Bulma.”

“Vegeta. I…” The radar dropped to the floor. Her hands tried to hold back the tears. “I couldn’t even say goodbye.” Her words were strained through breaks in her voice.

“They are here with you Bulma. You don’t have to cry.” He kissed her on the top of her head, holding her tight to his chest.

“Vegeta, you keep saying that. I- I know you are trying to be comforting but,” He shifted from behind her to pick up the radar.

“What they gave you,” He lightly shook the device then pointed to her chest. “...encouraging your intellect and deepening your heart. Nothing can take that away. Not even death. Death, just delayed it for a while. But one day everything will be how it was.” He leaned over to put the radar back in its holding spot in the case.

She smiled weakly and wiped her nose. “What did I do to deserve a prince among men like you?” She twisted her neck up to look at him, as his arms returned around her waist.

“I’m no prince. Bulma.” He dried a lingering tear from her cheek. “Not in the way you are thinking.” 

She stood and dramatically trotted to the fireplace. “Prince Vegeta. Heir to North Kold Holdings. Prideful, intimidating, and an all around asshole on the outside.” She turned slightly to him with a knowing smile and sniffled.

“ _Tsh_.” 

She turned back to face the fireplace. “Strong and brave yet warm and, and” From the mantle, she pulled a worn photo from between two stacks of books. The picture, taken in what looked like the original cabin’s backyard, showed a young boy with a familiar grumpy face and a few strands of hair over his eyes. An older version of Vegeta, with flattering facial hair and arms crossed over his chest, stood behind the boy. Next to the man, was a statuesque woman with onyx eyes and even darker hair, holding a baby swaddled in a garnet blanket that was secured with a gold pin in the shape of a pointy symbol that she has seen only once before.

“Like I said,” She flinched when she heard his voice next to her ear. He plucked the photo from her hand. “I’m not that prince.” He tossed it in the fire without giving it much care and walked to the closet. 

On instinct, she grabbed the photo before it dropped fully into the flames. Parts of the woman and the man were singed off but the baby and boy remained unscathed. She looked over her shoulder to see him getting his tablet out of his bag, and put the photo in her back pocket.

“So that makes Frieza Kold, your adoptive father?” She rubbed her tender fingers in her hands as she took a seat in the oversized chair next to the fireplace.

“What gave it away?” Vegeta typed on his tablet while walking back over to the bed. “The man in the photo. Or that Frieza and I look nothing alike.” 

“You always called him your father so I didn’t question it. But now that you mention it, if y’all had anything in common, it would be that y’all are about the same height.” She teased with a finger to her chin.

Sitting on the bed, he eyed her before returning his attention to his tablet. “You should have let that photo burn.”

She rolled her eyes while untying her boots. “Of course nothing escapes you.” She stopped and rubbed her fingers. “Why haven’t you ever mentioned them?”

“Let it go Bulma.”

She stood and started taking off her clothes. “Fine. But I’m glad I have the photo now. I need something to show our kids and grandkids.”

He stared at her in the bathroom doorway with a blank expression. 

“No, I’m not pregnant. But who knows what the next three days or three years will have in store for us.” Her voice bounced off the marble and glass fixtures.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He let the tablet slide from his hand and his eyebrows knitted together as he peered over to the windows behind his desk. A reflection of something darker reflected in his eyes. He stared back and smiled warmly.

“Work can wait till tomorrow. Why don’t you come in here and keep me company?” She shouted from the bathroom.

He lazily turned away from the view to wake up his device. “I already showered.”

“I know. But you are all the way over there, nice and clean. While I’m here, alone. And dirty.”

From the window, he felt the reflection watching him as he undressed and walked into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The late morning sun emerged over the wall of trees shielding the cabin. Seated in the plush bar stool at the horseshoe island in the kitchen, Bulma happily sipped her coffee next to Goku as he happily bit into the super sized carrot and bacon muffin made just for him. 

“I don’t know how you can eat that.” Bulma said from behind her coffee mug. 

“It’s delicious. Sweet and Salty. Soft and crunchy. It’s the perfect food.” 

Before he could take another bite, Chi Chi reached over the island, grabbed it from his hand and took a bite. “Oh it _is_ really good!” Chi Chi finished off the muffin in two big bites then caught Bulma squinting at her. “What? I’m not allowed to like my own food?”

“You are becoming more like him everyday.” Bulma kept her eyes squinted as she took another sip of coffee.

“Gods know we don’t need another one of this idiot around.” Vegeta set two axes, a long rope, and a jacket on the other end of the expansive island.

“What the hell does that mean?!” Chi chi slammed a cooled tray of freshly baked muffins on the counter.

Vegeta stared at her then walked over to where the group was gathered. “That means having one more empty headed clown like him in this world will bring its destruction from the gods themselves.”

Bulma stood in front of her best friend and gave boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Ignoring her, Vegeta and Chi Chi stared daggers at each other. 

“Aw come on Geets. One more of me isn’t so bad.” Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head.

“ _Tsh_.” Vegeta moved around Bulma and made his way to the sizable double door refrigerator.

“We almost got lost on the way up to the kitchen this morning. How many brothers and sisters you got?” Goku changed the subject.

“My father uses this place as a vacation home for his most trusted employees or as he likes to call them his family. That’s easily over fifteen people at any given time.” Vegeta searched the fridge and opened a protein shake.

“So your family that’s meeting us here isn’t really your family, they are your co-workers?” Chi Chi said with her arms folded, leaning against the counter.

“Yes and no.” Vegeta briefly stopped drinking the shake. “You’ll understand soon enough.” 

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at him and moved a large pot into the deep metal sink.

“I saw the large fire pit in back. How about we roast some marshmallows after dinner?” Bulma clapped cheerfully hoping to cut the tension in the room. 

“ _Mmm_. Marshmallows. I wonder why they didn’t call them Sugar Pillows.” Goku leaned back in his seat.

Vegeta chucked the empty container across the open space into the trash. “Dumbass, get up. Let’s get some firewood.”

“Sweet!” Goku hopped out his seat to the coat closet by the front door. “Bet I can chop and carry more than you!”

Vegeta grabbed his jacket, the two axes and rope. “It’s not-“ Goku was already out the front door. “-a race but I’m sure I’ll win.” Vegeta shut the door behind him.

…………………

They raced a good distance from the cabin. In a small clearing, they stopped to catch their breath. 

“Ok. Tie. Still ganna chop more.”

“ _Hn_.”

“Did we have to go this far in for wood?”

“Yeah. The trees this way are better for firewood and they help give flavor to the BBQ.”

“BBQ?! Wow, this is ganna be a great weekend!”

The afternoon sun was peeking through the trees as sounds of metal hitting wood followed each other repeatedly drowning out any other sounds around them.

“45.”

“47.”

“46.”

“48. Hey! That not-“

“47. 48.”

“Fine. I need a break anyway.”

“49. I win.”

“You got this one, Geets. But I’ll still get my stack to the house before you.” Goku sat on the ground with his back to a fallen tree trunk and his legs outstretched. “Man I’m tired. Can’t believe you still have your shirt on.”

“Idiot. You’ll take your shirt off anywhere.” Vegeta kicked the discarded shirt over to Goku, before sitting on the trunk next to him. There was silence between them as they took in the nature around them.

“Vegeta, where do you think your future will take you?” Goku looked up at the sky.

“What?”

“I mean like what do you think you’ll be in future?”

Vegeta wore a thousand mile stare into the forest in front of him. “Dead. It all leads to death.”

“Yeah, I guess. But before that.”

“Whatever it is that you are trying to ask, the answer is your future is what you make it.”

“I can’t see my future without Chi Chi in it. I’m glad we got married. I don’t deserve her.”

“ _Hn_. You are right about that.” Vegeta stood.

“You and Bulma deserve each other. Y’all work well together, kinda like us. I’m glad to be your friend, best buddy.” Goku held his open hand to Vegeta.

“I’m glad to be your friend too, Goku.” Vegeta said quietly while helping him up. 

“Alright. I’m ready. I think I can smell the food from here.” Goku put his shirt on then tightened his jacket around his waist. Vegeta stacked his logs, cut a piece of rope and started tying his stack. Goku did the same then secured his ax between his jeans and jacket. He lifted and balanced the logs on his shoulder. Vegeta kept his axe in this hand and carried the bound stack of logs in the other.

An unnatural sound halted them in their trek back to the house.

“That must be Chi Chi. Lunch is ready! Can you get my phone out my pocket?”

“Dumbass my hands are full.”

“Come on, Geets.”

Vegeta dropped his stack and pulled the phone out of Goku’s jacket pocket.

“Hey, wait. Did you call me Goku earlier?!?” Goku casually dropped his stack off his shoulder. “Pass me the phone. And can you say that again? I gatta record this. The girls are never ganna believe me.”

Vegeta tossed the phone on top of a low tree stump. 

“Aww Geets don’t be like that.” Goku reached down for the phone. Right before his fingers could touch the screen, Vegeta impaled the phone between his blade and the stump.

“What the… Vegeta?! What was that for?!” Goku fell back onto his butt.

Vegeta walked a few paces away and took off his jacket. “How many matches have we had?”

“Geets what’s-”

“One hundred and eighty three.”

“How many have I won?” 

“Well none but-“

“On your feet. Our last match will be a fair one.”

“Last?! Vegeta your not-“

“ON. YOUR. FEET!”

Goku got up to his feet. His muscles tensed as he opened and closed his fist.

“I’ve watched you. Learned your moves. Every time you got stronger. I got stronger. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be able to finally beat you. To kill you.”

“Vegeta I don’t know what’s gotten into you but if it’s a fight you want… I won’t hold back until I’ve knocked some sense into you.” Goku eased himself into his fighting stance.

“ _Tsh_. I don’t expect you to.” Vegeta settled himself into his fighting stance then lunged at Goku.


	4. Chapter 4

The late afternoon sun was positioning itself for sunset, as nature seemed to take stock and prepare for the coming night fall. Vegeta sat with his back against a tree, his elbows over his knees and head against the trunk. 

“Ve-ge-ta tha-that does-n’t m-make sss-sense. That-that’s no-n-not how-how it-t w-w-works.”

Vegeta spat on the ground next to a shallow breathing Goku. Broken bones were visible out of his arm and through his blood soaked jeans.

“I don’t expect you to understand Kakarot. It’s… just something I have to do.” Vegeta stood up and surveyed the broken body.

“Gee-geet-s you-you ha-ve your m-min-nd m-ma-made up. But p-ple-please le-leave Chi-Chi o-out th-this. Please! I-I’m be-beggg-ing y-yo-u.”

“You said yourself you can’t see your future without her. You will see each other again.”

“S-she-s pr-preg-na-nt. Veg-eta. Don’t k-kill her or-or m-my child.”

Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He picked up Goku’s less broken arm and dragged him to the river. Goku’s screams were broken by rapid breathing. Vegeta dropped his arm and knelt down to pull Goku the rest of the way. Suddenly, Goku grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him over his shoulder. The effort was fruitless as Vegeta stopped mid fall and twisted Goku’s wrist. 

Vegeta leaned in close to the bloody ear. “I promise you it will be quick. She won’t be in any pain.” He grabbed a fist full of Goku’s hair and dragged him to the edge of the bank. “I could kill you quickly, but every single one hundred and eighty three matches that I did not win, that have been etched into my training for this very moment, will enjoy this.” He continued to drag the body until he reached the middle of the river. He turned Goku’s body over and held his head under the water with his foot. Despite the twisting and shaking, Vegeta stood unmoved until the rippling stilled and the sun disappeared behind the tops of the tall trees.

…………………

“It’s about time. Y’all been out there forev- Where’s Goku?”

“He’s taking a bath.” Vegeta closed the front door behind him.

Chi Chi walked from the stove to the island. “Well how dirty can y’all get from- _Ughh_! Did y’all have a match? Seriously!” She motioned with the kitchen towel to his scraped hands and bruised face. “I got worried when he didn’t answer his phone.” She went back to the stove to stir a pot. “But he probably didn’t charge it, like always.”

Vegeta took off his jacket and sat at the island watching her back.

“I keep telling him, if he’s training all the time how-“

“Thank you for making dinner.” Vegeta cut her off.

She stopped stirring and slowly looked back at him. “ _Uhh_ , you’re welcome?”

“You cooked a lot.”

“Well yeah this can feed twenty to thirty people. You did say when your _family_ was coming so I wanted to be prepared. Plus you and Goku can easily eat both your weight in food.” She faced him and rested her hip against the counter. “I guess I will be eating my weight soon, too.” Her voice trailed off as she bit the kitchen towel.

“He told me. You are…” He glanced down to her stomach.

“WHAT! I told him not to tell anyone! I haven’t even told my father yet. GOKU!” She threw down the towel and stormed off towards their room. As she passed Vegeta she stopped. “Please don’t tell Bulma. I really wanted to be able to tell her myself.”

“Tell her now.”

She stepped back looking him up and down. “I think I should check on Goku.”

“The clown can bathe by himself.” He got up from the stool and walked toward the sunroom. “This is more important.”

“Yeah I guess. It has been hard keeping it to myself.” She took off her apron and flung it on the counter. Making her way to the sunroom, she walked past him but stopped when she got to the door.

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t want to interru-”

Before she could turn around Vegeta covered her mouth and firmly held her arms and body against him. Her body jerked and twisted. She kicked behind her aiming for his knees and slammed her foot on his feet. 

“You are a skilled fighter. I’ll give you that. But you won’t break this hold.” He smiled when she shot him an evil look from the corner of her eye and continued to do what she could to break the hold. Through his hand he could hear her shouting Goku’s name. “He can’t hear you.” She continued to writhe against him. “He’s dead Chi Chi. I killed him.” Her body stopped its ministrations and rested against his. He slightly eased his hold when he felt her hand try to move to her stomach and uncovered her mouth as the tears flowed down her face. He rested his forehead to the back of her head.

“No. No way. He’s stronger than YOU!” She turned to face him boldly.

“He _was_.”

She punched at him. He dodged it by stepping back. She spun-kicked him, but he blocked it, grabbed her leg and pushed her back, forcing her up against the wall by her throat. She used every ounce of her strength and every technique she could think of to break his hold.

“You will see him soon.” As he squeezed her throat, she clawed at his hands. “I promised him you won’t be in any pain.” He released her. She dropped to her knees to catch her breath. She slowly rose then lunged at him for an attack but he secured a hand under her chin and the other at the top of her head suddenly shifting it and snapping her neck.

Her body fell forward. He caught it before it could hit the floor. Adjusting her in his arms, he carried her to the guest bedroom. He laid her on the bed next to Goku’s damp body. He stared at her. After crossing her hands over her stomach, he walked over to a basket by the fireplace then carefully laid a blanket over them. He pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, folding it over neatly. 

…………………

The sun rays were stretching through the bottom of the trees welcoming night. Bulma was humming to herself as she walked around the campfire looking for twigs to throw into the flame. She heard a twig snap and observed her own feet. Finding only dirt and rocks around her, she reached to her pocket housing her taser and spun around.

“Shit Vegeta! You scared me.” She put her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. “I’ve been waiting for y’all forever. Where’s Cheech and Goku?”

“I wanted to talk to you alone.”

“Really! She jumped up, clapped her hands, ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Ok. Ok, I’m ready. Wait!” She fixed her hair and took a deep breath.

He stared at her with an eyebrow up.

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To _talk_. About whatever it is you want to tell me. At this beautiful sunset. With just the two of us here.”

He reached into his pocket and her breathing hitched. He pulled out his phone, and she released a sigh. He put the phone back in his pocket and started to cross his arms over his chest. She moved to grab his hand and noticed the deep cuts and scratches.

“What happened Vegeta?!”

“Kararot and I fought.”

“What the hell? Why? And how bad did it get? Y’all could have at least waited until after dinner! Look at your hands! How’s Goku?” She looked up to the cabin. “Is Chi Chi with him?” She moved towards the cabin, but he gently pulled her by the hand back to him. 

“They are together. I assure you.”

“Oh, ok? Well, let’s get you cleaned up.” She moved again towards the cabin. 

With force he pulled her back, causing her to stumble backwards.

“Vegeta?”

He stared at her. She stared at him.

“What?! You’re being weird again. Is it because of your birthday? What’s going on?!”

“Bulma. I love you.”

She shifted her stance. Feeling a chill in the air, she hugged herself tighter. “Vegeta, I love you too. But you’re scaring me. I mean, I’m not afraid of you, I have no reason to be. But-“

“You don’t have any reason to fear me. I would never ever hurt you. But, I will kill you.” He ended with finality.

She stared at him. Her jaw went slack and her arms unfurled; her feet started to shift the dirt under them backwards.

“Don’t be afraid.”

“Vegeta what the FUCK has gotten into you?!” She headed to the stairs but he blocked her. “Goku! Cheech!” She tried to move around him, but blocked her again.

“Bulma.” 

“Guys say something!!”

“Bulma, calm down.” He gently rubbed her arm.

“You’re talking crazy and you want me to calm down!” She pushed him away and walked towards the staircase.

“You said you don’t have any reason to be afraid of me. And you don’t.” He spoke to her back. “How many times have I held you with these hands? Stroked your hair. Wiped your tears. Made you cum.” She stopped. He slowly started approaching her. “I love you. I’m just showing you in another way.”

She faced him. Her feet wanted to run. But her mind held her body in place. He stalked up to her within kissing distance. “Good girl. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise. It won’t hurt.” He reached out to cup her cheek. “I won-”

She tasered him and he fell hard to the ground. She kept her finger on the button a little longer, then hopped over a fallen log and ran towards the stairs. 

“The-They’re d-d-dead.” He stuttered through his teeth. 

She stopped at the foot of the stairs in shock. Turning around, she watched as he still shook but was starting to get up.

“What?”

“They-“ He stood and paused to catch his breath. “They’re dead. I kill-killed them a-and I’m going to k-kill you.”

She didn’t stop the tears from falling down her face. She turned and went up the stairs. “No. No you couldn’t! GOKU! CHI CH-“ Her body fell backwards. She felt herself being dragged back down the stairs. 

“If you r-un I will catch you. If you hi-hide I will find you.” Vegeta released the back of her jacket, tossing her to the ground. 

She stared up at him scared and with tears streaming down her face. He held out his hand to help her up. She pushed it out the way.

She got up and backed up against the wall. “Kill me?” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, letting it linger there as she tried to process what was actually happening. “Why Vegeta? Why do you want to kill _me_? You say you love me, but I don’t understand… What about our future? What about our life together?!” She dropped her hand and stepped forward, her confusion turning into anger. “What about the house we wanted to build?! The kids? What happens to all that, asshole!” 

When he gave no response, she slowly reached inside her other jacket pocket. “Fuck you Vegeta! You may find me. You might catch me but I won’t make it easy for you, you bastard.”

He caught her hand before she could spray him in the face. He slammed her back hard into the wall. She slapped him. His face returned inches away from her nose. “We will have our future together Bulma. Just not in the way you planned.” 

“Vegeta.”

He punched her in the gut. She clutched stomach and gasped for air as she slid down the wall. “I promise that’s the roughest I’ll get.” His hand pulled her chin up to face him. He gently brushed stray hairs out of her face and lifted her up by the neck. On her feet, she spit at him. He dodged it. A malicious smirk spread along his lips as he tossed her to the side. “Why do you think I trained you? I like the chase. And I know you Bulma. You are ganna fight like hell.”

She stared into him, trying to catch her breath. “Why now? Why not kill me in my sleep? Or cut my breaks?” Her eyes widened. “Krillin? Zuli? Did, did you cause the crash?”

“You will see all your friends and family soon.”

“My family? My parents! Vegeta, how long have you- Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” She screamed through her tears.

“I will explain it all, before you take your last breath comfortably in my arms.” 

She took the dirt she brought with her from the ground and flung it into his face then kicked him in the dick. “FUCK YOU VEGETA! You will NEVER catch me!” She ran up the stairs and into the cabin.

“ _Tsh_. Vulgar Woman.” He took his time going up the stairs, smiling.

…………………

The sound of running water was silenced as soft whimpers filled the room. 

“And soon you will be safe and protected with me forever.”

“Ve-ge-ta.”

“ _Shhh_. It will be alright.” He stroked the top of her head and watched her eyelids flutter as she strained to remain conscious. “Breath and let yourself sleep.”

“Ple-as-e.”

“I thought Bulma Briefs isn’t one to beg.” He laughed softly.

“I-love-ed-you.”

A tear threatened to escape his eye. She raised a shaky hand, dropping trickles of blood out of her slit wrist into the water, to cup his cheek. He met her half way and brought it to his face. Kissing her wrist, he let the tear fall and disappear down the side of the tub into the red bath.

“I know you don’t fully understand all of what I told you. But you will. And you’ll thank me.”

He put the empty syringe on the counter and walked out the room. “Even if you're mad at me. I still love you. And I will always keep you safe.” He returned and laid a white fur blanket on the floor next to the tub. Before her body could slide down into the water, he pulled her out and wrapped her tightly in the warm blanket. He sat on the floor and placed her in his lap.

Her hand clutched the fur as her breathing stilled. “Bulma, I’m not that prince. I’m stronger than him. I’m stronger. And I will protect you. I love you, Bulma. I love you.” He rocked her in his arms, letting his tears freely flow.


	5. Chapter 5

In the crisp night air, the sound of hacking was cut off by the roar of a host of luxury cars pulling up to the front of the cabin. Vegeta checked the sharpness of his ax in the light from the fire and went up the stairs to greet his family.

“Well, well, monkey, here alone?” A short man sat down gently in a plush chair in the sunroom.

“Yes.” Vegeta answered, picking up axes off the wall and checking their sharpness.

“Vegeta, you cooked?” Dodoria shouted from the kitchen.

“No. A friend did.” He replied back over the bolsterious voices vibrating through the house.

“Here I thought you wouldn’t be able to do it. Kill your friends. The woman you _love_.” The man leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs.

Vegeta sat on the wood coffee table in front of the man. He took the radar prototype out from his jacket pocket. After staring at it for a bit, he unceremoniously handed it to the man.

“You got what you want Frieza, and I got what I want.”

“You surprise me. I thought all these years out in West City, away from your _family_ , might have changed your mind.”

“You aren’t my family.” He quickly bared his fangs. “Things would be different if you were. I never changed my mind.” He let his attention wander to a nearby window. “I just wore his crown for a while. But it got too heavy. Your gift reminded me of that.” He looked at Frieza then back out the window. “I am not that prince. I don’t want to be _him_. I chose to be braver, stronger and more powerful. They will be safe and protected.” He stood, grabbed a new ax and briskly walked out the door.

“ _Ho ho ho_. Good little monkey.” He sat forward, twirling the radar between his fingers. “I guess I trained you well my boy.”

……………

“Frieza. Please spare my son. He’s a good kid. Strong. Smart.”

“Smart you say? Well, let’s let him decide his own fate. _Hmmm_?”

Frieza crossed the small foyer walking into the outdated sunroom where he met a wide eyed six year old Vegeta. The boy stared at his mom bleeding out on the floor, his father being held in place by Dodoria and his newborn baby brother being coddled in the arms of Zorbon. Frieza snapped his fingers in front of Vegeta. In shock, he skittishly turned his head and faced Frieza.

“Good little monkey.” He sat down gently in a plush chair in the sunroom. “Sit.” He pointed to the coffee table in front of him.

Vegeta’s head teased at looking at his family but he kept his focus on the man in front of him.

“I'm sure you are wondering why your family is over there, like that. Well, your father decided to be courageous. He decided to do the _right_ thing. But all decisions have consequences. And I truly believe everyone should make their own decisions. Far be it for me to decide anything that may affect their lives.” He paused to check his nails. “Your father says you are smart. Well, I’m going to let you make your own decisions and we will see if you can deal with the consequences.”

They both looked over to Vegeta’s father whose head was smashed into the floor by Dodoria’s heavy boot. Frieza flung a knife next to Vegeta, embedding it into the wood table. The sound of it drew Vegeta’s attention back to Frieza. “Let me tell you a story. A story of a prince. He was noble and brave, fought for honor and respect. His pride was rooted in his strength and power. He had a proud father, beautiful mother, and a little brother that just adored him. As he grows up, he gains friends. Friends that would follow him into battle and even die for him. And as he gets even older, stronger and more powerful; he falls in love! He finds one woman in all the world, in all the universe, that he truly loves. They marry. And have beautiful, smart, strong children. His strength is comparable to no mortal in this cosmos. His friends fuel his strength and his family gives him power. Power to protect. Power to love. Are you that prince? Do you want to be _that_ prince? You can. You can have all those things. Strength. Courage. Power. Love. Friends. Family.”

Frieza leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist. “Before you answer, let me tell the rest of the story. Death. The end. Everyone dies.” He waved his hand dramatically toward his family but never broke eye contact with the child. “The prince’s family dies. His parents. His wife, the one true love of his life. His children die without him. His friends die in some horrible, painful ways. Alone. They all died alone. Scared. Nothing the prince can do can save them from Death. Oh but Death isn’t strong at all. No it’s not even powerful. It’s. Just. Death. So what does the prince do against this foe? _Hum_?”

Frieza dropped his arm and pressed closer to the boy. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He dies. Alone. Scared. Weak. Powerless. Forgotten. Forgotten like all those before him. All those dear to him.” Frieza effortlessly plucked the knife from the table and held it in front of his face. “Now. Are you that prince, Vegeta? Will you let your family and friends die? Will you let them die alone?” He shoved the knife in the boy’s face and fashioned the tiny hand around the hilt. He stood, dragging Vegeta in front of his family.

“Will you let them die scared?” He pointed to Vegeta’s mom struggling to get up.

“Will you let them die weak? Powerless?” He pointed to Vegeta’s dad getting pummeled by Dodoria.

“Forgotten?” He pointed to the all too still baby in Zorbons lap.

“You don’t have to.” He turned Vegeta to face him. He bent over and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “They will die, I assure you. But, don’t let Death take them away. You can keep them with you. They will never be truly gone. They will be with you always and forever.”

He brought Vegeta to stand over his barely conscious father. “You can take a piece of them with you so they will never be alone. They won’t be afraid, because you will protect them. And, they will always have each other, forever.” Frieza motioned for Dodoria to release the man under his foot. “Take their deaths and they will always be with you.” He whispered into Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta avoided his father’s eyes until the large hand gently patted the side of his small face. With his hands behind his back, Frieza walked away as Vegeta plunged the knife into his father’s throat. “Good choice. I hope you are hungry, little monkey.”

……………

The luxury hillside cabin luminated in the night, like a candlelit cake in a dark room. Vegeta was dressed in a maroon suit with black button up and black leather shoes. In the mirror, he had an image of Bulma holding up different ties to his chest. He swatted her hand away and put on his watch. The rambunctious sounds of over-drinking and arguing funneled from over head. He took a deep breath, made his way out his room and upstairs.

“Ayyyyyyye! Look who finally joined us!” Raditz shouted with open arms and two opened bottles of champagne in both hands. “Happy Birthday brother.”

Vegeta shot him a look.

“Come on don’t be like that.”

Vegeta walked past him and all the other well wishers into the dining room.

“One of the three things I refuse to tolerate is tardiness. It is unfortunate that you, dear Vegeta, are attempting to possess all three." Frieza spoke into his wine glass, sitting at the head of the enormous table.

“Apologies, father.”

“Such a fancy suit.” Zorbon passed behind him, letting his wine stained breath linger on the back of Vegeta’s neck. “Aren’t we honored.”

Vegeta repressed a shutter.

“Shall we get on with this?” Frieza placed the empty glass on the table.

The family of North Kold Holdings sat around the wood table with a buffet spread in front of them. They all looked like statues as they watched their father and leader speak from the head of the table. A massive floor to ceiling oil painting of the same individual set as a backdrop.

“Assassins. Mercenaries. Thieves. Shadow dealers. And those that I hold dear to my heart, I personally want to thank each one of you for being here to celebrate the birth of my son.” Frieza motioned his glass to the far end of the table at Vegeta. “Oh, it feels like days ago I watched a scared, spoiled little brat turning into a murderous little monkey. And now, the man before you. Happy Birthday, my dear _Prince_ Vegeta. May the gods continue to favor you in all you do, for me.”

He raised his glass. Everyone else followed in succession. Vegeta raised his glass, tasting Bulma’s blood on his lips before the wine. The group descended on the food in a flash.

“She made all this huh?” Raditz grabbed some food with his bare hands and set it down on his plate.

“Yeah, she wanted to make sure we were fed.” Vegeta’s plate sat empty as he leaned back in his chair, legs crossed staring into his wine glass.

“That fool was a lucky man.” Raditz tore into the rib. His food hung out his mouth when he felt Vegeta’s eyes on him and realized his mistake. “He _is_ a lucky man. Especially if he’s being fed like we are now.”

“Idiots, the both of you.”

Raditz picked at his food. “That was some speech huh?”

“ _Hn_. In the end, he gets all the credit and we are left with the consequences.”

“The price for being a part of the family.” Raditz bit into a chicken leg and swallowed thickly. “Did he suffer?”

A smirk was Vegeta’s response as he took another sip of wine.

“Good.”

……………

He changed his clothes into something more casual and went to the fire pit. After rolling up his sleeves, he pulled a large tarp closer to the fire. One by one, he tossed the assorted body-parts into the flame. When he recognized a part he knew very well, he kissed it before casting it away with the rest. He cleaned his hands, then carefully unwrapped a white cloth on the wide edge of the pit. He laid three bloody, dark muscled pieces of meat on the fire and let them roast. With an ax, he adjusted the wood underneath and turned them over on the flame.

He checked his watch. At midnight, he tore into his birthday dinner. Starting with Kakarot, then the harpy and finally he ate Bulma’s heart last.

Not too long after he finished his meal, he closed his eyes and let the silence and emptiness of the forest around him transform into a party. Laughing, music and feet stomping the dirt behind him danced in the air. Nappa was drinking and singing loudly. Chi Chi and Goku were smiling at a baby in Chi Chi’s arms. Bulma’s mom and his mom were talking, taking turns holding his baby brother in their arms. Dr. Briefs and his father were playing chess on the patio. Lapis was arm wrestling with Krillin; Lazuli watched over them with a beer in her hand. Vegeta sat alone with his backs to them facing the fire.

Bulma came over to him and put her head on his shoulder. With eyes open, he leaned his head on top of hers. To his shock, she kissed him on the cheek with one of her sneak attacks.

“Thank you Vegeta.”

He shook his head, kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes. “I told you, I always keep those dear to me very, very close.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come! This is the Halloween part.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
